This invention pertains to multifunction devices such as, but not limited to, devices that integrate facsimile, scanner, copier and printer functions, and more particularly this invention relates to improved architectures and user interfaces for multifunction devices.
Traditional multifunction devices are monolithic, are based on proprietary device controllers, and have small touch screen user interfaces. Some of these devices are beginning to add e-business capabilities such as e-mail and directory, but their functionality is restricted by their monolithic architecture, their proprietary controllers, and their limited user interfaces.
Modular networked image processing systems are known in the art. Reference in this regard may be had to U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,907, entitled xe2x80x9cModular Networked Image Processing System and Method Thereofxe2x80x9d, issued Jun. 25, 1996, by K. Pavey and D. Feitelberg.
Reference can also be had to commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,575, entitled xe2x80x9cShared Memory System with Access by Specialized Peripherals Managed by Controller Initialized by Supervisory CPUxe2x80x9d, issued Jun. 12, 1984, whereby a document distribution center is organized to process data in specialized peripherals devices.
It is a first object and advantage of this invention to provide an improved architecture and user interface for a multifunction device.
It is another object and advantage of this invention to provide a multifunction device having a multifunction controller and a plurality interconnected drivers and components that can be added, deleted and upgraded as desired.
The foregoing and other problems are overcome and the objects of the invention are realized by methods and apparatus in accordance with embodiments of this invention.
The teachings herein pertain to a multifunction device that includes a scanner, a printer, and a multifunction controller with a touch screen graphical user interface (GUI). The multifunction device supports scanning, printing, copying, sending and receiving facsimiles (faxes) and sending and receiving e-mails. In accordance with an aspect of these teachings, network connections are made between the printer and the multifunction controller. In addition, the scanner is also a modular device, and preferably uses a standardized (non-proprietary) personal computer (PC) interface, such as a SCSI interface. This arrangement enables the multifunction controller to work with a variety of printers and a variety of scanners, while maintaining the appearance of an integrated device. The teachings herein also provide for integrating in a modular way with directory, library, e-mail, e-fax and e-form middleware, as well as print management middleware, also referred to as print servers, to significantly extend the capabilities of the multifunction device.
The modularity of the multifunction device provides a number of advantages, in that the device is more affordable, has greater investment protection, is scalable, and has greater reach and availability.
One important aspect of these teachings is that by connecting the multifunction device to modular middleware services, such as external databases and services available over a network, the capabilities of the multifunction device are significantly extended, while at the same time delivering the desired additional capabilities with a simple interface.
Another feature of these teachings is the general purpose controller and the full size touch screen. That is, the multifunction controller is preferably implemented as a general purpose system, such as a PC or a workstation, while the related GUI is implemented as a full size touch screen. The general purpose multifunction controller enables modularity and middleware integration, while the full size touch screen enables a wider range of capabilities to be realized in the multifunction device than is possible with a traditional multifunction devices, without requiring the operator to have an specific computer skills.
The teachings found herein provide a cost effective multifunction device, as the multifunction controller and the scanner can be added to existing printers to create the multifunction device. The multifunction device is also more scalable than traditional multifunction devices. For example, when the capabilities of a first printer and/or scanner are outgrown, these components can be upgraded to higher capacity and higher performance devices. The multifunction device is also more scalable in that it can connect a plurality of scanners to one printer, or one scanner to a plurality of printers, or a plurality of scanners to a plurality of printers.
The teachings found herein also provide investment protection for the purchaser by allowing more advanced printers or scanners to replace older technology, without replacing the entire multifunction device. The multifunction device also has a greater reach than traditional multifunction devices, at least for the reason that the scanner can be remote from the printer, and exhibits greater availability since a backup printer can be selected if a local printer is out of service, and the multifunction device can thus continue to be used. The multifunction device is also more competitive than traditional devices, as it allows the best scanners and printers to be selected on their own merit, rather than being tied together in a monolithic device.
Integration with network-based services, such as a directory database, simplifies the identification of people and resources at the multifunction device, while integration with a document library database enables convenient access for the storage and retrieval of documents. In addition, integration of the multifunction device with electronic mail (e-mail) provides the flexibility to deliver information instantly and with greater reach than can be achieved with paper copies alone.
In a preferred embodiment the scanner component or components are coupled directly to a single, dedicated multifunction controller to allow rapid conversion of scanned documents to a desired printer format (e.g., a Postscript(trademark) format) through a dedicated pipeline processor.
The multifunction controller may access a set of global services, such as forms, employee profiles, a fax server, an e-mail server, over a data communications network (such the Internet or a LAN), or it may incorporate these services locally. A plurality of multifunction controllers can be coupled together through a data network, and may share resources between themselves, including both global resources and local resources.
Forms accessed from a forms database are converted from their native format, for example, from a .pdf format, to a printer format (e.g., Postscript(trademark)) by the pipeline processor.
The multifunction controller also allows the modular replacement of printers and scanners, and also enables a user to send the same document to a number of printers, fax numbers, and e-mail addresses. The multifunction controller provides a user with an ability to request printing, to hold a document for later access, as well as to redirect a document to a desired printer or other output device.
The teachings herein also pertain to a multifunction copier device, which includes such functions as faxing, e-mailing, copying, and data storage/retrieval.
The teachings herein also provide an ability to dynamically and bidirectionally integrate remote datastores or databases, and provide access to the information locally or remotely. These teachings also support the exchange of information so that the multifunction device can retrieve information from, and insert information into, remote datastores. The datastore connection is preferably made through common networking interfaces, such as a global data communications network (the Internet is one example), and/or through a local area network (LAN).
The teachings herein provide a xe2x80x9ckioskxe2x80x9d-type workflow and interface into remote datastores, allowing easy walkup access to complex tasks using a variety of remote datastores, such as corporate records databases and corporate forms databases.
By deploying a multifunction device with an internal set of functions, including as fax, copy and e-mail, these teachings provide access to data in conjunction with an ability for an operator to use all of the functions in the multifunction device. For example, the operator can retrieve a document or a form from a local or a remote datastore, and then fax, e-mail, copy and/or print the document on the multifunction device.
This information link is dynamic, that is, remote databases can be queried immediately or periodically, ensuring that all information presented to the user is the most current available, while also providing flexibility to ensure efficiency on the data communications network.
By integrating this level of connectivity into a multifunction device, the users need not be concerned with maintaining the latest information, as the latest versions of documents, forms and the like are always available and accessible. Furthermore, paper document storage is decreased, since the latest documents of an organization can be accessed and processed through the multifunction device on demand. Not only can these documents be printed, but other document handling functions of the multifunction device can be utilized, such as faxing and e-mailing.
In addition, the multifunction device can access remote datastores to obtain user-specific information, such as user profile and user security information, and can then utilize this user-specific information with various functions of the system, including keystroke saving functions, limitation of access rights, and accounting information.
The multifunction device may be considered as a configurable kiosk-like multifunction device that provides connectivity, preferably with a touch screen GUI, to many facets of an organization""s infrastructure, thereby reducing costs and increasing productivity.
A multifunction device in accordance with the teachings of this invention includes a multifunction controller, a first interface for receiving input data from at least one scanner and a second interface for outputting processed input data to at least one printer, wherein the first interface and the second interface are each comprised of a standard interface, and further including a graphical user interface for controlling the operation of the multifunction device, including setting operational parameters for the at least one scanner and the at least one printer. In a presently preferred embodiment the first interface is comprised of a SCSI interface.
Other interfaces are also provided, including one for coupling to a facsimile device for outputting processed input data to the facsimile device, and another interface for coupling to an e-mail port for outputting processed input data to the e-mail port.
Another interface is for coupling to a global data communications network, such as the Internet, for receiving document data as well as recipient contact information therefrom.